


The one in which Gabriel hits on Nepeta

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Roleplays [1]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel flirts with a certain Rogue of Heart, Multi, Nepeta doesn't approve of Gapeta, She approves of Nepkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in which Gabriel hits on Nepeta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of roleplays that my friends and I decided to make one day. It's mostly Superstuck (Supernatural and Homestuck.) Try not and hate us, we just made it for fun. There is a lot of OCs, just warning you. I didn't make Supernatural or Homestuck. I hope you enjoy. (FYI: 5 dots mean a new rp situation and three dots mean a change of location)

I see you enjoyed my fan art. I"ve gotta little something else you'll enjoy ;)P  
:33 what the furrick is wrong with mew? don't mew have anything else better to do, then try to get with this?  
No. Well maybe harrass Sam and Dean, but I want to screen Casa Eroctica 70 with you as the co-star. You interested?  
:33 no, i'm not interested. fur the millionth time. I. AM. TAKEN!  
Hmm, it doesn't have to be that way.  
:33 mhmm, sure. mew always take it that way. Xbb i hope equikitty beats mew up.  
As they say, "three's a crowd." Besides, I didn't invite him to "beat me up." You on the other hand...  
:33 gabe, i'm going to say this the nicest way pawesible. i'm not interested in mew and i nefur will be. Karkitty is my one and only ture love <3  
*Gabriel shrugs* That's how they all react. And then I take 'em to the candy shop. You can buy a lollipop anytime you want babe. Just give me a shout.  
:33 nah, i would rather not. I only like cherry lollipops, fur mewr infurmation. *ac flips gabepurriel off*  
I love cherry lollipops!  
:33 omg, really!?! *ac says sarcastically*  
You know it.  
:33 h33h33, well...um, see mew later, i guess? *ac walks away*  
Call me anytime!  
. . . . .


End file.
